


When we were young

by lotusfl0wer



Series: Sanvers to Floribellas [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, free form, supergirl teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfl0wer/pseuds/lotusfl0wer
Summary: J'onn was always a responsible father to his adoptive girls Alex and Kara, so he always knew when they were in trouble or when they were hiding something. This time, he needs to find out what's happening with Alex.orThe one when they were young.





	When we were young

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> This is a gift for my sweet baby girl Thay @dinahlmente, hope you like it, sweetie.   
> I will not tolerate any kind of hate. My first language is not English, so if you find any grammatical mistakes, just close the page and go away. 
> 
> That's it. I hope you enjoy.

“Alex?” J’onn opened the front door and entered his house, smelling the popcorn being microwaved at the kitchen.   
“She’s not home ye-et!” Kara sang. “Hey, space dad! How was your day? Want some popcorn… when it finish?” Kara adjusted her glasses on.  
“Kara… what are you up to?” J’onn dropped his briefcase on the couch and he could see Kara behind the kitchen island. He half closed his eyes.  
“Me? Just… some popcorn in the middle of the afternoon, after school. You know… normal things.” The blonde laugh nervously.   
“Kara, don’t lie to me.”  
“I’m- I’m not lying. Seriously.”  
“... Fine. Where’s Alex?” The director asked suspiciously.  
“You know, pa… I haven’t seen her since today early in the morning. You know, because, I had classes…”  
“Kara, did you missed your classes because you were with Lena on the phone until late at night yesterday?”  
“God, you’re so good at it. I’m not impressed by you being the director. Yes…. I’m sorry! But… She was crying so hard! Her boyfriend dumped her so badly, and she’s my friend, I couldn’t say goodbye while my best friend was totally heartbroken! I’m sorry.”  
“You can’t miss your classes like this, Kara. I’m really sorry for Lena, but you need to study. And for that, you need to go to sleep early. We all know how heavy is your sleep.” J’onn said serious but his voice tone was kind.  
“I know… I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”  
“Tell Lena to come over to dinner. She doesn’t need to feel alone right now.” He gave her a little smile and the blonde girl jumped at him, giving a strong big hug.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you! I’ll call her.”  
“But you better do your homework now”  
“I already did it. I swear. No more cheating.”  
“Great.”  
It was 7 pm and Alex wasn’t home yet. She wasn’t a little girl anymore, but J’onn was always worried about her. Alex could be very tough, even more now she was starting her trainee to be a DEO agent. He went to the kitchen and prepared the dinner, setting the table for three when everything was already done and called for Kara. Alex showed up when the two were already in the middle of the meal.   
“Oh-oh.” Alex said while taking off Krypto’s leash. “Go outside, Krypto. Hey…” She said, walking towards the table and preparing her own plate.   
“Wanna explain why did you come so late?” J’onn asked directly.  
“I just… went out for a hike with Krypto.”  
“Alex, you’ve been coming home late for like… three months. We have an agreement about time, right?”  
“I’m not a kid anymore.” She said bold, but with a low voice.  
“You’re right. You’re not a kid anymore, so you have responsibilities, like training and studying, if you want to be an agent. I put you on this, Alex, I can take you out very easily. Plus, you live with me, so, when I say for you to be home at 5:30 pm, you need to be home at 5:30 pm.” The man was being rough, but his voice tone was calm, low and balanced. The girls already knew how the things usually went in cases like this. J’onn only wanted the best for his kids, and that’s why he was always this rigid. “Is there something do you want to share?” He asked.   
Alex rolled her eyes.   
“No.”  
“Why have you been coming home so late then? And I want the truth.”  
“Ah, stop. Leave me alone.” Alex didn't eat anything from her plate, but she got pissed very easily and threw the dinner in the garbage, making her way to her bedroom upstairs, slamming the door in an act of rebellion.  
“Where’s Lena?”  
“She needed to go to her father’s company, but at least, I convinced her to go out with me and Winn.” Kara smiled while talking with her full mouth.   
“Don’t get drunk, please. I don’t want any trouble.”  
“J’onn, you know I can get drunk.” She laughed.   
“Just saying… I’ve never seen a drunk alien.”   
Meanwhile, Alex laid on her bed and drowned her face over against the pillow. When she started to need some fresh air, she turned around and reached for her phone at the other side of the bed. 

I hate this house. - A.  
Why? - M.  
My father keeps controlling me. He thinks I’m still a child. - A.  
He’s just… worried about you. Give him some credit. - M.   
No, he’s trying to control me, but I won’t let him. - A.   
You’re just being the Alex Danvers I know. :D Try talk to him. I’m pretty sure he’s just concerned about you being with me. Parents get jealous when their kids start to date. Tell him you were with me and that we were just watching movies, nothing more. If you be sincere with him, he’ll give you some extra credit. - M.  
I can’t. - A.  
Alex… I can’t believe. You told me that you already had told him!-M  
Okay, don’t bother yourself. When you really want to have a girlfriend, let me know. ‘Til then, bye. - M.   
Maggs, no. Stop…. I told you how hard it is. Please. That’s nothing about you. - A.   
Alex, it’s all about me! - M.   
He doesn’t even know I’m… gay. PLease, baby. I know you can understand. - A.  
Yeah! But I told you to tell him this too. We’ve been dating for two months, Alex. And doesn’t he know yet? Ah, please. -M.  
I’m afraid, okay? That’s it! What if he takes me out of the program?-A  
No… you mean, what if he kicks you out like me. - M.   
Look, You’d lied to me, I’m really pissed with you now… Bye.- M. 

Now, Alex had two different problems. J’onn was pissed with her about the time she had been coming home and Maggie was pissed with her because she was still a lie to Alex’s adoptive father.   
“Shit”. Alex punched the pillow. She needed a shower, she definitely needed a relaxing shower, so she entered her bathroom and spent a few minutes in there thinking about the situation. It wasn’t the first time Maggie asked her to tell the truth to her own family, but she was afraid. Maggie had been kicked out by her family when she told them she was gay and now she was living with an aunt. Alex didn’t want the same for her, and more than that, she was afraid of getting J’onn disappointed. What if… J’onn didn’t want a gay daughter? Her whole life, the only man she could trust with her eyes closed was J’onn and if she lost him, well, she could lose her sanity. But she couldn’t lose Maggie too. The girl she had always been in love, since the high school, the one who made her understand herself and feel a valuable, happy, full and real person. Alex had a lack of courage and decided to go downstairs and tells J’onn everything.  
After dinner, Kara stayed in the kitchen to wash the dishes and J’onn sit on the couch to watch some news.   
“Good night, pa! See you tomorrow.” “Good night, Kara. Have fresh dreams, don’t stay up late.”  
“I won’t.” The blonde gives a quick kiss on his cheeks and went upstairs. Kara faced with Alex on the hall. “Hm… Dad’s upset.”  
“I know.” Alex went downstairs. Actually, she always did that when they had a fight. Something bigger than her couldn’t allow her to discuss and fight with J’onn for a long time. She showed up at the living room and stood up beside the tv. J’onn looked to her quickly and then, turned his attention to the tv once more.   
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have talked with you like that, neither come home this late.”  
It took a while ‘til J’onn turn off the tv and look at her again. “Yes, you shouldn’t.”  
“Could you forgive me?”  
“Yes. But I want you to tell me what’s going on.” J’onn signed to space beside him for Alex to sit. “What happened?”  
Alex took a deep breath. “First, you need to promise me one thing.”  
“What?”  
“You’ll not be disappointed.”  
“It depends.”  
“No. Promise me.”  
“Okay.”  
“Fine… Well, I don’t know since when, but… I feel different. I’m not like the others, dad. I’m 18 now, and I found out some important facts about me that still makes me feel like a baby. It’s all new, but that’s what I am and I finally feel complete without… hiding.” Feeling all the fear of being rejected, all the insecurity, all the weight of her own confessions, Alex dropped a few tears.  
“Alex… no small-talk. Say it”  
“What… I’m trying to say is… that… I’m- gay. Please, don’t hate me. Please, you promised me” She hidden her head between her knees, and J’onn let her cry for a moment.   
“Okay… enough. Alex? Look at me.” He called but she didn’t look. “Alex?” The girl lifts her head. “I already know that, why would I be disappointed?”  
“Do-do you-u k-now? How?”  
He dried her tears and hugged her, bringing the girl close to him.   
“I know this since when I met you when you were only 4. I know you, Al.”  
“Have you read my mind? Because you promised us to not do this with family!”  
“No, I didn’t. I promised it and I honor my words. Like I said, I know you. You’re right, you’re not like the others. You’re Alex Danvers, my gay daughter, which I love so much and respect every inch of. Being gay never defined you, Alex, why are you so concerned about it now?” The man smiled and all Alex could do was hug him tight and cry a little more.   
“I was… confused. And… this is nothing easy to say… nowadays.”  
“Yeah, you’re right. But as long as you live in this house, your sexuality won’t define you, okay?”  
“Thank you, Dad.”  
“No… Thank you for telling me the truth. I was waiting for this.”  
“If you already knew, why were you waiting for?”  
“Because it’s not about me, it’s about you. You needed to feel comfortable to admit it to yourself and then, for the world.”  
“Is there something else you wanna tell me?”  
“If you already know, why are you keep asking?” She complaint and he smiled.  
“Who’s the girl?”  
Alex needed a few moments.  
“Maggie Sawyer.”  
“Sawyer? That girl from Nebraska that moved in three years ago?”  
“Yep.”  
“She seems nice. Is she?”  
“Eh.”  
“Tell me about her.”  
“Huh- She’s is… cool, and… beau-beautiful-” Alex was uncomfortable now.   
“Al, I’m sorry if, sometimes I made you think that I would be disappointed or angry about you. Okay? I never meant it”  
“No… it’s just… I don’t know”  
“You can tell me anything. I’ll always love you, no matter what. But please, don’t lie to me again. Ok? I just want you to follow the rules because you’ll need to follow orders even harder than just a time-to-be-home. It’s your dream to be an agent and I can’t let you fail it because you have all the potential for this.”  
“I won’t lie anymore. I swear.”  
“Great. So… I can let you come home at 6 pm.”  
“Just thirty minutes?” She complained.  
“I can let it for 5:30 pm” He blackmailed her.  
“No! 6 pm it’s fine.”  
“That’s what I thought. Hey, look, I’m serious. You can tell me anything, okay? Don’t forget I love you.”  
“I love you too. Thank you, Dad.”  
“Oh, I feel so much better now!” Alex smiled, drying her face with her hands. She stood up and started to walk towards the stairs when J’onn called for her.   
“Hey?”  
“Yes?”  
“I wanna met her.”  
“What?”  
“I’m not letting my daughter dates a completely strange girl who I don’t know yet. Formally.”  
“Jeez…”  
“Winn and Lena will be here tomorrow for dinner, before going out wherever they’re going. Invite her too.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh, God. Please, don’t embarrass me.” Alex begged.  
“Oh, sure I will.”  
They exchanged smiles.  
“Good night, Al. Have fresh dreams, don’t stay up late.”  
“Good, night. Thank you, dad. I love you.”

The next morning was like a fairytale. Sunday morning, fresh air and bright sun. J’onn woke Alex up at five o’clock and they went out for the morning training inside their townhouse. Running, military exercises, more running. When they went back home, J’onn made the breakfast while Alex went upstairs for a shower and called for Kara.   
“Hey, baby girl! Good morning!” Alex tickled Kara for a few seconds.  
“Stop! Stop! I’ll burn you with my heat vision, stop!... Oh wow, It looks like we have someone very happy here.”  
“Look, I need to tell you something.”  
“Oh, it’s okay. I’ve heard you and dad last night. You’re gay and you’re dating Maggie Sawyer.” She wiggled her eyebrows mockingly at her sister. “Can I call her sister?”  
“No! Kara, you can’t hear other people’s talks!”  
“It wasn’t my fault. You guys speak so loud!”  
“No, you weren’t wearing your copper glasses.”  
“I was about to sleep! I can’t sleep with my glasses on!” Kara hit back. “I’m happy for you!” The younger one hugged Alex into a very tight hug.   
“Ka-ra. Easy.”  
“Okay, sorry.” She let Alex go. “ But I’m really happy for you. Plus, I make dad’s words mine. I will always love you, no matter what.” Kara gave her every-day-smile.  
“Thank you, sis.”  
“Can I-”  
“No! No, no, no. Don’t even think about it!” Alex stood up and left the room. Kara flew after her.  
“Ah, please! A tiny one! Please, Alex.”  
“No way!”  
“I’ll do it anyway.” Kara shrugged and passes by her sister, getting to the kitchen first.  
“Why do you ask then?” Alex rolled her eyes.  
“Good morning, da-ad!” Kara turned the radio on with another musical playing. The blonde was absolutely crazy about musicals. “Popular, you’re gonna be popular!”  
“Good morning, Kara. Okay, I need to go to the office, Alex wanna a ride to the DEO?”  
“Yep.”  
“Kara, do the dishes and the laundry. Alex, when you come back, clean the backyard. Krypto ate something odd and he made a mess outside.”  
“Ewk” The two girls were disgusted.   
The rest of the day passed slowly. Alex was shooting precisely, but her mind was way too far. She was anxious about presenting Maggie to her family. When the training was over, she ran back home, took a long shower and choose a new and very short pajamas to wear. She wanted to seem relaxed but good to Maggie.   
“What the heck are you doing with this very short pajamas?” It was the first thing J’onn said when he got home.   
“What? I’m at my house, it’s Saturday night…”  
“You know what I mean.”  
“Dad-”  
“Alex.” She rolled her eyes. “Fine! But for your information, it was very sexist”  
“Don’t even try. Kara, didn’t I told you to wash the dishes? Turn off this tv? For how long have you been there?”  
“Wait, wait… Eliza will found out about Hamilton cheating on her!” Kara had her eyes totally glued to the screen. J’onn walked towards the tv and turned it off. “Ah, no!!! It was on live!!! Dad!”  
“Kara, wash the dishes, please.” Kara had a frown but went wash it, abusing of her fast power and then she returned to the tv.   
“Have you studied today?”  
“Yes.” She was monosyllabic.  
“Great.”  
J’onn ordered pizza at his favorite restaurant and meanwhile, he heard the front door opens.  
“Hey, Kara!” Soon, the young boy showed up in the kitchen and gave Kara a kiss on her cheeks, and then, waved to J’onn.   
“Hey, Winn. Shut up, I’m finishing my show.” Kara and Winn have been studying together since kindergarten, so the boy was totally comfortable to take his place at the counter beside Kara and open the drawer to catch the cookies.   
“Hello, Winn.”  
“Hi, Mr. J'onzz. How are you doing? Is your phone working fine now?”   
“Yes, thanks. But the cookies aren’t your payment.” J’onn smiled, cynic, and the boy returned the cookies into the drawer.  
Ding, dong.  
Alex went downstairs very quickly and opened the door, now wearing old jeans, socks and her favorite band’s shirt, Barenaked Ladies.   
“Oh, hey Lena.” Alex smiled at the girl, but she couldn’t fake her delusion.  
“Hi, Alex. Waiting for someone?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Sorry…” The girl smiled and entered the house. “Hi, Mr. J'onzz.” She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.  
“Hi, Lena… How are you doing?” J’onn knew Lena’s family by all the crimes they had been involved with the family’s company, LCorp, but the girl was the exception. She was really good and he really liked her. Lena, Kara and Winn knew each other since forever, they were the golden trio like they used to call themselves.  
“Well...I’ve been better.”  
“I’m really sorry. Kara and Winn are in the kitchen.”  
“Thanks.”   
Alex was sitting on the armchair next to the door, anxious, while J’onn was sitting on the couch, watching some news. He couldn’t handle a giggle.   
“Relax, Alex. She’ll be here in a minute. And we’re not eating her alive.”  
“Easy for you to say.” At the same time, the bell rang and Alex stood up fast, opening the door.   
“H-hi!” Alex said first and she heard J’onn turning off the tv.   
“Hey. Sorry, I needed to go to the mall with my aunt.”  
“It’s okay.” Maggie and Alex were in a tense moment. They didn’t know how to greet each other at that moment and ended up with just a kiss on the cheek. The brunette was wearing jeans, tennis shoes and a basic t-shirt, black.  
“Can I come in?”  
“Oh, ah- Of course. Sorry.” Maggie giggled and Alex let her pass, closing the door behind her.   
J’onn stood up and hawked.   
“Huh- Maggie, this is my father, J’onn. Dad… this is my g-gir-girlfriend, Maggie.” Alex was way too nervous. Winn, Lena and Kara were watching everything from the kitchen, and laughing of Alex.  
“Hi, sir. Nice to meet you.”  
“Nice to meet you too, Maggie. Huh, I would like to know your intents with my daughter.” J’onn keep his face serious, Maggie froze and Alex turned pink.   
“Dad, no!”  
“Just kidding.” He smiled. “Be my guest, Maggie. We’re just waiting for the pizzas.”  
“Oh- okay. I brought you this” She smiled, showing her lovely dimples and handed over a paper bag to J’onn.  
“Thank you. But you didn’t need to concern about it. Let me see… a tie! Very useful, thank you, Maggie. I really appreciate it. After that Alex pulled her by the hand to the kitchen.   
“Winn, why don’t you stop eating my cookies and set the table for us?”  
“Owcose!” Winn replied with a full mouth.”  
Ten minutes after, the pizza was delivered and J’onn was serving the kids.   
“Krypto, out!” Winn yelled. Even the alien dog was excited with the food but he wasn’t invited.  
“Okay… Winn took a shower after a long time, so you must be going to an important party…” J’onn was always serious, but he was joking and made everybody laugh, but Winn.  
“Ha-ha. I take shower every day, for your information.”  
“I doubt that.”  
“We’re going to this place, Rabbit Hole. Lyra from school invited us and Kara forced me to go.” Lena replied, being all polite. The girl always seemed like a politician. Correct posture, impeccable speech, always dressed in glamor and seriousness.  
“I don’t want anyone calling me in the middle of the night asking me to pick up drunk teenagers, am I clear?”  
“Okay.” They dined together while chatting and as they were finishing up, they were leaving the kitchen. Alex and Maggie went to the living room to watch tv, Lena took care of the dishes, Winn and Kara saved the dishes, J’onn was organizing the fridge.   
“Okay, dad, our Uber is arriving, we’ll wait outside. Bye, good night, love you.” Kara announced.   
“Bye, behave yourself as a human.” He laughed and he left a kiss on her forehead, the same way he did with Lena. With Winn, he faced the young man with a frown, and then laughed, patting the boy’s back. The both men loved to annoy each other. “Lena, take care of them for me. You’re the only one I trust.”  
“Sure…” She smiled and they went out.   
Alex saw that moment as an opportunity.  
“C’mon, Maggie. I’ll show you my room.”  
“No way,” J’onn said. “You two in a room all alone are not allowed.”  
“Dad…”  
“I’m serious, Alex. You two stay here, watch a movie, play a game, I don’t know…”  
“It’s okay baby. Your father is right. We can watch something.” Maggie tried to help the man while Alex was irritated, rolling her eyes.  
“Thanks for being comprehensive.” He said to the young couple. “I’ll be at my office.” He smiled and walked down the hall on the first level of the house.   
“Okay, he’s gone. C’mon upstairs.” Alex whispered and Maggie laughed, but she didn’t move a bit.   
“Babe, no. Let’s respect him. He’s right. We can watch something here.”   
“But… Argh, fine.”  
“He’s not here anymore, so… I finally can kiss you.” Maggie put her hands around Alex’s neck, pulling her close and kissed her, passionately.   
Three hours after, J’onn showed up in the living room and saw Alex and Maggie kissing. He hawked. “Sorry for interrupting, girls. Alex, I need to go to the DEO right now. We had an emergency.”  
Maggie understood the situation.   
“And I should be going. It’s way too late for my aunt.”  
“Can’t you stay here?” Alex asked.   
“No, babe. I need to go to work tomorrow.” Maggie knew that J’onn would never let her stay, but he was right. Alex and Maggie walked to the door and went out.   
“Do you need a ride, Maggie?” J’onn asked.   
“No, thank you, sir. I have my aunt’s car here.”  
“Okay, then… Bye, babe.”  
“Bye, sleep well. See you.”  
“See you.”  
Alex hugged Maggie by the waist and kissed her. It was a long kiss and they only ended it when J’onn showed up already wearing his gear suit.   
“Hm- Bye, sir. It was a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Same, Maggie. Thank you for the tie.”  
“No problem. Have a good night.” Maggie walked towards the car parked in front of the house and went away.   
“She’s awesome, Al.” J’onn blinked one eye. “Okay. I’d better go. Take care. Winn and Lena will sleep over here. Anything you just call me.”  
“Okay.” Alex smiled.   
“Good night, sleep well. I love you.”  
“Good night. Take care, Dad. Love you too. Thanks for tonight.”  
He went away and Alex entered the house, making her way to her bedroom with butterflies flying over her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll repeat: ANy kind of hate will be denied. 
> 
> Did you like it? I hope so....  
> Leave some reviews or kudos! Thank you so much!


End file.
